Wayfinder
by Yosokage
Summary: This is a spin on the Naruto anime straight from my head. Enjoy!


Wayfinder Chapter 1

Parallel Universes. There are hundreds of thousands of them, each one being different, whether the change is a small change like a change of events or a huge one such as a world that uses a whole different basis for the blueprints of the world.

This story is one of a huge difference. The difference, are beings of immense power called Waybearers and their partners who are known as Wayfinders. Waybearers have a larger amount of energy than the average person who can harness it and use it. The ones known as Wayfinders have slightly more energy than the average person, having roughly 1/5 more energy than the populace and Waybearers having 1 and 4/5 more energy which when harnessed properly can be a weapon of mass destruction. Ordinarily this energy would destroy a man, but this energy is contained and limited in flow by a stone imbedded within the Waybearers body as well as the Wayfinders body.

Each individual has a unique energy and as such a unique effect of the energy. This can change the battlefield in many ways so many people have created weapons for these individuals. To counter this Academies were created to help train and control the power. Naturally towns form around the Academies and are treated a villages. The Headmaster is the Village leader in most cases.

This is the parallel world this story is in.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy who lives on the outskirts of the town called Konoha which is centered around The Acadamy of the Leaf, an institution founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha in the time of war to provide protection of the country, now known as for producing many powerful Waybearers and Wayfinders.<p>

Naruto is a boy slightly below average height for a 5 year old boy and usually can be identified by his yellow hair and loud voice not to mention his sparkling blue eyes and optimistic aditude. Though what makes him stand out the most to some is the gray stone embedded in his arm. He sometimes wondered why it was there until his question was answered by none other than the Headmaster of the Acadamy himself. He said "The stone on your arm shows that you hold great power within you." This made him happy to know, and as he spent more time with the old man he began to find he wanted to be like him, he wanted to be Headmaster.

Of course Naruto knew of the Academy so he knew what the Headmaster was. So when the elderly Headmaster heard this he asked Naruto if he wanted to go to the Acadamy. Naruto was overjoyed to know he could go to the Acadamy so he said "Yes!" obviously.

In a few weeks all the preparations were complete and Naruto was swept up to be taken to the Academy and put into the class of Iruka Umino a New Teacher. The classroom was an ornate classroom that was decorated and large with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Naruto's first lesson was being taught what he was. Iruka said "Now class, as some of you may know you are what is called Waybearers and Wayfinders." Next was essentially the explanation above but put more personally, the most important part was what came next. " In the next few years you will be going through tests to determine what teams you will be on. One boy and one girl in a pair, the reason being a Wayfinder is typically a girl and Waybearers are typically boys. The first test will determine your attribute." Iruka pulled out a bag of marbles and passed them out. He said "Focus on the marble and then put it down." The class followed the instructions with everyone having a varying result. A kid with black hair and black eyes had his marble start attracting other marbles , and some kid had hers do nothing at all. Naruto's marble changed shape several times before stopping movement altogether.<p>

'What was that?' Thought Naruto, as Iruka came around to see what happened. As Iruka came to his desk he asked for Naruto to do as he was told to do. So he did and Iruka looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What was that?" Iruka asked " I guess it would be catagorized in the weapon abilities, but it seems to incorporate magnetism as well."

As they were sorted and catagorized they were also given temporary partners along with an explanation of why. " They are there to make you feel less alone you could say, everyone gets one, even me." Said Iruka. When Naruto's name was called so was another, someone called,Hinata? A blue haired girl came up trembling, though, Naruto guessed from fear.

He ran up to meet her and give her a hug but, upon giving the hug a soft "Eep" came from the girl.

**what do you think? Review or PM me to tell me and this is just the beginning of the idea but I need ideas for the pairs**


End file.
